Greedling: Parting of the Ways
by Victasaadi
Summary: [one-shot] Finally, Greed is able-with much help from Ling, I might add- to use alchemy to separate himself from Ling. In two separate bodies, where will there unusual relationship go? I think you know the answer; that's why it's called "Greedling". Enjoy smu... I mean, story. (DEFINITELY RATED M, GUYS, YOU LITTLE TACKERS BE WARNED. I warned you.)


"Fuck!"

"Later, darling," Greed panted sarcastically in reply from his kneeling position. Ling was sprawled on his back barely inches away in front of Greed. The cold floor beneath them was marked in pale blue chalk, a circle with cross patterns chasing each other through the centre. The black powdery remnants of alchemy dashed around the outer edge, marking where this transmutation had taken place.

_Water, 35 litres; Carbon, 20 kilograms; Ammonia, 4 litres; Lime, 1.5 kilograms... _The elements chased each other around his head as if reciting a ritual. Greed smirked lightly. The analogy was all too accurate.

Ling moved his head slightly, glaring at the homunculus from behind his dishevelled black hair. "What are you smiling about?"

Greed stripped his face of the smile and replied snarkily, "I'm free. No more annoying little kid hanging around inside my head." For weeks after the death of the Father, Ling and Greed had been searching for a way to split their bodies, to enable them to go their separate ways.

Ling kept quiet. The quiet dragged out for what seemed like hours, before Greed finally sighed peacefully. "I'd almost forgotten what silence was."

"Oh, don't pretend you hate me. I could see inside your head, you wanted me there," Ling scoffed.

Greed shrugged. Like he was going to let the stupid kid know how much he meant to him.

Ling laughed, his head falling back to the floor. "I can see right through you, Mister Homunculus."

Greed looked at him curiously, but the human had laid his head back down on the ground and closed his eyes.

"So, how about this..." Ling spoke softly, his eyes still closed. Greed couldn't help but think how... sweet he looked just now. How had he never noticed the beauty in Ling's face?

"Yeah," Greed said quietly. "Guess we'll be heading our separate ways then." He got up, and moved over to the door, his hand touched the handle, ready to open it, when Ling's voice stopped him.

"Wait-"

Greed stopped, turned slightly to listen. Silence greeted him. He sighed impatiently, "Yeah?"

Ling's eyes were open, fixed on Greed. Was there _hunger _in them? No, it couldn't be. He seemed to struggle with something for a moment, before shaking himself slightly and becoming more serious. The longing was gone from his face. "You don't seriously expect me to clean this up by myself?"

Greed groaned. "Fine. But only because I owe you." Greed stopped abruptly. Had he really just- "You know, for the... body," he finished lamely. Ling grinned victoriously.

They spent the next few hours scrubbing the floors clean and sweeping out the dust in relative silence. By the time they had finished, the sun was setting through the small window set high in the stone wall.

It was only when they walked out into the still ruined house that Greed finally spoke. "Might as well stay here the night. Who knows when there'll be a good bed somewhere else?"

Ling laughed, "The ground not good enough for the homunculus? Figures." He quickly ducked the blow that Greed swung at his head, dropping to the floor and sweeping the homunculus off his feet with his own legs. Greed sat up and launched himself at Ling, landing squarely on top of the Emperor.

It was a moment before the two realised the intimacy of their situation. Ling was sprawled on his back, arms out, with Greed kneeling on his chest looking down at him. Ling coughed under the pressure of Greed's knees on his diaphragm, and the homunculus moved his legs to either side of Ling's ribs, somewhat straddling the human's torso.

Ling coughed again, but this time it was aimed at Greed's position. The homunculus smiled and leaned down, stopping himself barely millimetres from Ling's face. As he spoke, Ling could feel Greed's breath on his lips.

"Problem, kid?" Greed leaned in a little more. Ling tilted his head slightly, lifting his lips to meet Greed's, but the homunculus pulled back at the last second, just out of reach; teasing.

Ling groaned, "That was uncalled for."

"Oh? And what are you going to do, kid?"

Ling smiled evilly. Just as Greed started to feel very cautious, he was pulled down with unexpected force as Ling grabbed his shirt. Greed's face was back, very close to Ling's. "What-?"

He was cut off when Ling lifted his head once more, now in control, and ran his bottom lip across Greed's, pausing for a moment. He moved his lips back slowly, hungrily, pressing in and kissing Greed hard. Taken in the heat, Greed's lips parted and he returned the kiss. He could feel the want in it, the need to go deeper. Greed was still straddling Ling, his lower body moving against Ling's hips with the rhythm of the kiss. Ling's hands had found their way out of the folds of Greed's shirt and began snaking their way up around his neck, locking his fingers. Ling pressed his lower body up into Greed's, feeling his movement more desperately.

In response, Greed began ferociously tearing at the buttons on Ling's shirt, barely feeling the soft cotton at his fingertips. Failing to unbutton the shirt, Greed grabbed either side of the front gap and ripped, revealing Ling's hard, toned body.

Palms laying flat on Ling's chest, Greed pushed himself down, pressing against Ling's chest, drawing in his body heat, still moving against Ling's body. A shiver ran up the homunculus' spine. Greed was panting now, breaking the violent kiss to catch his breath. He was glad that Ling, too, was breathing heavily, moaning for him; aching.

Smiling inwardly, Greed allowed his hands to travel down to Ling's pants, tracing the muscle lines on Ling's core. As he began to unzip Ling's jeans, he felt something hard press up against his own groin where he sat. Still working with his hands, Greed kissed hungrily at the cornice where Ling's jawline met his throat, moving down slowly. Greed smirked as a soft groan escaped Ling once more.

"Greed..."

"Shut up," Greed whispered harshly, moving his mouth back to bite down on Ling's bottom lip to stop him from saying anything. He wanted this moment to last- having Ling beneath him, so close, _wanting_ him so badly. This was perfection.

Blood dripped from Ling's lip and the homunculus licked it clean in one movement, tasting the fresh blood on his lips. Warm.

"So that's how you want to play," Ling whispered. In one smooth motion, he flipped Greed onto his back, slamming him into the concrete, and took his place straddling Greed this time. He slowly unbuttoned each of the little plastic joiners on Greed's black shirt, biting viciously at the homunculus' hard chest as the skin was revealed beneath the cotton.

Blood spots appeared quickly, and Greed groaned heavily from both the pain and the strain to keep his mind. Soon the shirt was fully undone, and Ling began to untie Greed's pants, revealing his soft lower region. Ling's chin caressed the area as human stared into homunculus eyes.

Greed sighed longingly, flipping his head back and arching up his lower body as Ling allowed his lips to find their way among Greed's lower region, eyes still fixed on Greed's face.

Another groan escaped Greed. Perfection.


End file.
